


Bound

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enemies from the beginning of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Asami ducked beneath the stone archway, his enormous height giving away his less than human origins immediately. As did the golden eyes that glowed in the dim light.

The immortal warrior’s calloused fingers stroked the hilt of his sword. The slave trader had lured him with the promise of a rare jewel of unimaginable worth. Asami was both cynical and curious, but he had come regardless. The jewel he searched for was incredibly rare and valuable And he had been looking for a long, long time. Deep lines furrowed his brow at the thought of yet another disappointment….. Asami did not deal with disappointment well. Many merchants, slavetraders and bounty hunters had attempted to pass off colored glass as priceless jewels in an effort to collect the incredible bounty he had offered to anyone who brought him the treasure he had searched for for centuries.

They had paid for their treachery with their lives.

As such, it had been a long time since anyone had attempted to collect the ransom. This trader was either incredibly foolish or….

He could not allow himself to feel excitement. The pulse and promise of warmth and freedom… only to have his hopes dashed yet again. He did not bother to knock on the heavy wooden door. With a flick of his immortal wrist, the lock released and the door gave way to his will. He smirked. Many humans thought their homes were safe from his kind. That they had to be invited in. And for many of the lesser of his kind, they were right.

But not Asami. There was no door, no lock, no chains that could bind him.

There was only one thing that kept him a prisoner. And only one thing that could free him.

His jewel. 

He stepped forward into the darkness. The chamber was lit by a flickering sconce on the far dank stone wall, the poor light only serving to draw him closer. A gilded cage hung suspended from the domed roof, its length, breadth and height little more than his arm span. But its exotic appeal in such plain surrounds could not distract from the glimpse of the magnificent creature bound within its intricate confines.

The expanse of creamy, luminescent skin and soft, shadowed valleys and hollows teased him. The boy lay on his side, facing the door, his arms raised and crossed over his chest, their delicate wrists framed in leather cuffs tied together. His legs, incredibly long and lean for what must be a tiny stature, were drawn up. His crossed ankles were tucked against the underside of his lush bottom.

A sweep of dark lashes rested against his cheeks, but Asami knew him not to be sleeping, the music of his racing heart betraying him. Beating steadily, faster and faster, the sound of life. The song called to him in a way the most beautiful music could not.

Delicate, tiny and golden haired, perfect, soft skin unmarred by the harshness of the world they lived in. His hands itched at his sides to explore it, to discover every curve and hollow with his hands and mouth.

He stepped closer out of curiosity, and stilled. The subtle blend of sunshine, citrus and his own uniqueness reached out to Asami, seeping into his flesh. Adrenaline rushed through him, that sweet scent inciting his blood. He felt the change draw forth, and pushed it back with a strength of will that almost brought him to his knees. Immediately, he realized the lovely creature’s unusual coloring was both exquisite and deceptive. Masking his true identity. He was Fae. True born and pure blood.

Asami’s body urged him to take what this creature offered him: freedom. 

His hands flexed at his sides, falling from his sword.

He dragged his eyes from the gilded cage to the thin man at his side. The trader was entitled to his smugness. Asami would be a fool to pretend he wasn't interested. How he had come to be in this man’s possession Asami did not know and did not care.There was only one outcome at this point. The boy would be his.

He drew closer to the cage and breathed in his intoxicating scent. Pressing his baser instincts down. He could smell the fear coming off of him. The terror of becoming slave to one of his kind. He did well to fear. He and his brethren drew their energy from the blood of others. The life force of human blood was more potent than other animals, and the blood of innocents even more so. Fae blood was prized above all, being the most intoxicating and potent, heavy with the old magic and life. Life above all.

"He is weak still from his first death." 

The interruption was unwelcome. Asami glared at the man. The slave trader fiddled with the keys at his belt, gaze dropping.

Asami's kind and the Fae were the only two races of true immortals. Asami’s dark race grew into their immortality, becoming so when their bodies matured, often between the ages of twenty-five and thirty. The Fae came into their own immortality upon their first mortal death, whatever age they may be. It was rumored most brought about their own first death at the age they desired, not leaving it to fate to live for eternity in a frail, aged body. It went against the grain to kill another immortal other than in honorable battle and the knowledge warred in his heart. His voice was cold when he spoke, "By your hand?"

The merchant stuttered and took a step back. As if it might protect him.

"It - it was necessary to protect his value. He is young, and pure."

Asami briefly closed his eyes, breathing deep. The blood sung within him at the possibility of a virgin Fae. The Fae forever remained as they were upon entering their immortality. A Fae that reached their first death a virgin, could sustain a warrior such as him for eternity, freeing him forever of his accursed thirst, from the darkness that bound his kind, making his owner an invincible warrior.

If he did indeed prove to be a virgin, his value was untold. Asami would be forced to bind them together in the old ways for the boy’s own protection.

He strode around the back cage, coming to a halt, facing the trader and the stone entry. Reaching through the widely spaced bars, he placed his hand on one tiny fragile wing and felt it flutter in response to his touch. He was young, very young. His wings were not even fully grown yet. He would be able to fly, but not far. It would bind him further.

Not that he would never escape.

Asami moved back around to the front of the cage and brushed drew his silky blond hair back from his partially hidden face. Tears glistened on his cheeks, and he gently rubbed the moisture over fragile skin with his thumb. He could not, would not, feel pity for his loss of mortality so young. He only hoped for the boy’s sake that the trader had been gentle in his method.

The lashes flickered, tickling his finger. They slowly opened, revealing luminous violet eyes. Asami was caught, mesmerized. They widened in terror at the sight of him. A soft moan escaped, and his lips trembled before firming. Long lashes squeezed shut in silent protection, his beautiful face tucking itself against his tiny hands.

He knew what put the fear in those lovely eyes. What he was was perfectly obvious. His dark nature. He was massive, inhuman, with broad shoulders and muscled chest that could not be disguised.

But the boy would learn to accept him. In every way.

Silently he traced fingers down his smooth cheek, over the side of his long elegant neck, and along his collarbone. He felt the tiny Fae boy shudder. He ached to taste him, to sink his teeth and cock into that soft, beckoning flesh. The little one would learn to enjoy the taking.... in time.

Forcing his hand to return to his side, his eyes pinned the trader with an intensity that made the smaller man falter.

"How much?" he demanded, his voice harsh, beyond the point of finesse. They both knew he would and could pay the asking price.

The beady man spoke confidently, but his shifting feet belied his fear, "Ten thousand rubies and…. a favor. You will owe me a favor." 

Asami remained silent, merely lifting a dark eyebrow. And the other man looked away from his intense stare.

The silence stretched, while Asami considered the demand. It was a hefty reward, an untold price to be paid some time in the future. Heftier, for Asami did not like owing favors. The Warlord was a powerful man, second to no one. Asami could raise armies to defeat nations and topple dynasties. To be owed a favor by Asami was to hold the power of untold armies. 

Asami could easily take his prize by force, burning this slave trader's hole to the ground, and no law could not punish him. But his honor would not allow it. Something the slave trader bargained on, no doubt, when sending a message to Asami. He knew without question he was the first to view the golden haired Fae, for no other of his kind would have relinquished such a prize.

"Accepted.”

The man nodded hastily, his breathing returning. He withdrew a small gold key on a silken rope cord.

Asami took it from the trembling hand, and in its place, left a golden ring with his crest. The jewels would be delivered on the morning. 

"Get out." He told the slaver. "I am not to be interrupted." The man rushed to do Asami's bidding, backing hastily out of the chamber bowing before turning, his footsteps on the stone steps fading with gladdening haste.

Wanting to know more of his prize, he walked around the cage to stand near the tiny Fae’s feet. The boy struggled to put distance between them, ending up sitting with his back pressed against the bars of his cage, his knees bent, his wings drooping over his shoulder, curling about his tiny form almost protectively. His slender arms were crossed over his chest as he sought to cover his pink nipples as Asami’s gaze settled on them. He smirked and allowed it, his eyes moved down over the flat stomach to spy the thatch of golden curls at its base for the first time. His fingers ached to draw those soft thighs wide apart. As if sensing his thoughts, one knee slid protectively over the other, hiding his privates from view. The finest, most well trained concubine in all of Sion could not have done better to capture his interest.

He reached between the bars, his hand gliding along the underside of his calf to cup beneath his bent knee, drawing it high and wide. The muscles of his legs strained as he silently fought him. Asami admired his foolish courage and smirked. He would learn soon enough.

"Do not force me tie your legs apart," he warned the boy softly, speaking in the old language. A tongue known only to their two races. Enemies from the beginning of time. The little one stilled beneath his hand. Whether it was from his tone or understanding of the common tongue, Asami was pleased by his obedience.

He pressed his mouth to the side of the captured ankle he held high. He breathed in sunlight and and sugar. He was fresh and sweet, a far cry from the heavy musky oils favoured by traders. His calloused fingers brushed down his inner thigh, exploring the tantalizing softness. The tips of his long fangs teased his tender flesh as he nipped teasingly at the boy’s delicate ankle. He squirmed, a choked whimper escaping yet again.

He licked at the tiny trace of blood his teeth had wrought, his tongue swirling over delicious, tender flesh. He tasted of what must be ambrosia; the absolute essence of life. Freedom. Fiery heat burned all the way to his cock. Asami’s body craved him with an intensity that was overpowering. Never had anything tasted so good. He wanted more, all of him, the feel of him convulsing tightly about his cock as he drunk deeply of his life's blood.

His free hand stroked slowly up and down his inner thigh, brushing the soft pale curls with his fingers and then closing around the tender flesh at the juncture of his thighs. He felt the Fae shudder, yet he did not close his legs against him as he tugged gently on his soft phallus. Asami smirked. Did the boy perhaps sense how much Asami would enjoy binding him and sought to deny him the pleasure?

He remained silent, his face turned and hidden from by the silken fall of his hair. Not letting the slight go, Asami lightly stroked the hardening shaft, swirling his fingers around that impossibly velvety skin. The heat of him. The life. He was so very… alive.

Once he was fully erect, Asami turned his attention to the jewel between his tight cheeks. He pressed between them and ran his finger down his cleft until he discovered his tiny gate. He was dry, so he wet his finger in his mouth before pressing against his body's natural resistance.

He stiffened as Asami’s finger pressed inside. His small wings fluttering, his tiny feet pressing against the bars of the cage from which there was no escape. Asami could have groaned at the clench of that silken hot flesh taking him. He was incredibly small and tight. The boy’s breath eased from his lungs when he breached him, pressing his long thick finger high inside the Fae’s tiny body. Asami felt him flinch and knew it hurt, but there was little for it. He was pure. Untouched and unbreached. The ultimate prize to his kind. An immortal virgin who would remain so for all time. No matter what was done to him now. 

He pulled his finger out slowly watching the pain flicker across the Fae’s delicate features. The pain would always be there. As it would always be his first time. But the boy would come to enjoy that too, in time. Asami licked the little red droplets from his finger with immense pleasure. Blue eyes peeked at him again, shocked and angry. Asami smiled, liking how he passively fought him. His face paled then coloured a soft pink before he looked away. He moved as if to draw his legs together again but stopped, his eyebrows drawing down in frustration as he continued to refuse to look at his captor, even as he fought to obey. 

Asami had a mind to tie his legs apart anyway. To see dark cords wrapped around his snow white limbs, holding him open and exposed for whatever might be done to him.

He was defenseless and vulnerable, with glimpses of an underlying stubbornness and temper. Sparks of incredible intelligence lit his blue eyes. How had a rare treasure like this beautiful Fae had remained unclaimed, hidden and free for so long? There was more to this gorgeous creature than his beauty and Asami would do well to remember it.

"How many years?" Asami asked him as his fingers closed around the boy’s semi hard cock coaxing it back to a full arousal. His body jolted, unable to hide its response. He was incredibly sensitive. His knees pressed together, squeezing around the hand between his legs.

"How many?" Asami queried again with deceptive gentleness. His other hand drew the boy’s knee wide again.

"Eighteen." His voice, husky and lilting, bespoke of an accent he was unfamiliar with. Perhaps the southern countries.

“Mmm….” was all Asami said and concentrated on his goal. He teased him with light touches and gentle fingers. Stroking and kneading his turgid flesh. The boy’s body was tense, resistant and he refused to show Asami and signs of his pleasure. His only guide was the tiny shivers racking that tiny frame from time to time. The fluttering of pale wings and dark lashes. The moisture at the tip of his penis, though very slow in coming, gathered encouragingly, little droplets beginning to run down his shaft. Asami collected them and used them to lubricate his movements. He breathed in the sweet scent of the Fae’s unwilling arousal as he teased him. He was pleased to see his knee swinging slightly from side to side, moving restlessly, knocking against the bars of his cage occasionally. A lapse in his rigid resistance.

Blue eyes closed, his breathing uneasy, a different tenseness filling that sweet body. Slender fingers wound around the bars of the cage and he shifted, pressing his face even further away. Asami frowned. He would not allow him to escape to his pleasure while continuing to refuse to acknowledge him. He withdrew his fingers from temptation and licked them, tasting the mingled sweetness of his precum and reluctant desire. The taste on his tongue sung to him, a promise of what the little Fae would soon yield fully to him.

"Tell me your name."

Silence greeted his command. He frowned and slapped the inside of his delicate inner thigh, making him cry out in pain. A red welt rose up almost immediately. His skin so fair and tender. 

"Akihito," the boy choked out, his eyes flying wide with fear. It was as if he had never been struck before in his life. 

An unfamiliar wave of protectiveness rose up within Asami’s chest. In the cold empty place where his heart once resided. He pushed it away. Akihito; the Bright One. It suited him. 

"Well, Akihito. I am Lord Asami of Sion. I am your master."

Akihito watched in fear and confusion as Asami tore open the back of his own hand. Dark blood pouring from the wound. His muscular arm flashed across the cage and his enormous fingers entwined in that soft blond hair, forcing the boy's head down. It happened too fast for the Fae to fight and his mouth was pressed against the wound, black blood immediately coating his pink lips. 

He sealed them shut, pulling back against Asami’s grip. He was no match for the other immortal’s strength.

“Drink’

Akihito’s wings fluttered, beating helplessly against the bars of his tiny prison. He twisted and thrashed, but was held fast by his hair and after some time he timidly opened his lips and took the dark tainted blood in his mouth. Asami’s golden eyes glowed with triumph. It was obvious the little Fae did not know what he had just done or he would have fought harder. Much harder. 

It only took one, single drop of his powerful blood to begin to solidify his hold over the boy. He would be able to sense where he was at all time. His emotions, his desires. Just as importantly, it would allow Asami to compel him. To place suggestions in his mind, to bend that stubborn little will to his own. In time, it would create an unshakeable bond. He would know his beautiful Fae’s every thought. Could control them at will, if he so desired.

The blood bond had been forged. The Fae could never escape it now. Akihito was his. 

In a flash, the shackles that bound his slender wrists fell away and the door to the cage opened. Asami needed no such primitive restraints now. The tiny Fae boy rolled through the opening, white glistening wings spread wide and he flew across the room towards the open door. Asami was not concerned.

“Stop.”

As soon as the order was given, the tiny blond hit the floor. Stopping. Immediately. His blue eyes flew wide in confusion. It was obvious he wanted still to fly.

But he could not. 

He trembled as the giant immortal approached him, but he did not move. Could not move. His eyes searched Asami’s as he towered over him. His hand moving to feather over his pale blond head. He saw the question come to Akihito’s trembling lips, but before he could voice it, another order was given.

“Sleep.”

And with that, he fell to his side. His long dark lashes closing in slumber, his breath sighing in relief. Falling gracefully onto the cold hard stone floor, his long elegant limb sprawled, his wings lay limp. Asami knelt and trailed his finger over his smooth hips and thigh before lifting him effortlessly. He stared longingly at that pale softness, but he forced himself to leave the chamber and temptation. It wouldn't do to introduce his new slave to the pleasures of the flesh and blood without the protection of his castle and his army at his back. Asami planned to immerse himself in the lovely Fae’s alluring charms for a considerable time. To the oblivion of anything else.

He would savour his jewel, for which he had sought for so long. Coaxing him down the path of enslavement, binding him until he had no thought of resistance. Soon Akihito’s innocence would fragment and he would be mewling like a cat in heat beneath him as he filled him, begging Asami to drink from his body. While he didn't need much blood to sustain himself, he would draw heavily of the Fae’s young body in the next couple of moons. And the Fae would drink heavily of his. Strengthening their bond, tightening the chains of his young prize's enslavement... until one day…. they would no longer needed and they would both be free.

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
